


always and forever

by eeveeivy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is So Done, i miss them so much bye, this was rushed and is bad i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveeivy/pseuds/eeveeivy
Summary: stan uris avoids richie tozier for avoiding him but richie just wants stan’s attention
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 44





	always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry in advance for the sloppy writing, this was rushed and yeah but i like it so :)  
> oh!! also- stan says “richard james tozier” james is my hc for richie’s middle name :)

richie  
stan i miss you  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
please stop ignoring me  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
i’m sorry  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
stanley please i’m so sorry i’m such a horrible friend and i don’t deserve you and i really wish i could go back in time and erase every mistake  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
oh who am i kidding why would i think that guilt tripping you would work  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
this is pathetic  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
i’m sorry  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
i’ve been acting weird for a reason, you know?

stanley  
care to tell me the reason?

richie  
oh my god stanley hi fuck i’ve missed seeing your name pop up on my screen

stanley  
tell me the reason

richie  
it’s because...  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

stanley  
richie i don’t have all day

richie  
it’s because i love you

richie  
not like the losers love but like i’m in love with you  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
i have been  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
always and forever  
𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

richie  
jesus fuck stanley please answer

stanley  
what do you want me to say

richie  
i don’t know i just...

stanley  
shut up

richie  
what

stanley  
shut UP

stanley  
you’ve been avoiding me because you’re in love with me?

stanley  
rhetorical question

stanley  
are you stupid?

stanley  
rhetorical question 

stanley  
but do you realize how fucking stupid that is?

richie  
rhetorical question?

stanley  
NO!!!

richie  
OH WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

stanley  
richard james tozier

richie  
okay!! okay!!!!

richie  
i was scared, okay?

stanley  
scared?

richie  
yes. i was scared that i would slip and say too much like i always do

richie  
i didnt want to ruin our friendship

stanley  
rich, how in the world would this ruin our friendship

stanley  
you’re my best friend

stanley  
you have been, always and forever

stanley  
i love you

stanley  
platonically

richie  
oh come on man why would you do that to me

stanley  
and romantically

richie  
what

stanley  
you didn’t let me finish idiot

stanley  
i love you richie

richie  
stan please don’t be joking

stanley  
why would i do that to you

stanley  
i love you

richie  
always and forever?

stanley  
always and forever, chee 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> richie  
> i like it when you call me that
> 
> stanley  
> and i like when you tell me that you love me
> 
> richie  
> I LOVE YOOOUUUUUUU
> 
> stanley  
> and i take it back
> 
> —
> 
> i hope you enjoyed !! <3


End file.
